1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier system having a front part and a back part and means for fastening to a human torso, according to the preamble of Claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the general prior art, carrier systems are known which have a front part and a back part and which are generally of ballistic design and referred to as ballistic protective vests or armoured or projectile-stopping protective vests. Ballistic protective vests for wearing on the body are usually used by military and police forces to protect persons against attacks involving stabbing weapons or projectiles.
To ensure ballistic protection, the protective vests for wearing on the body generally have a projectile-inhibiting composite composed of a plurality of layers. Here, a distinction is made substantially between so-called soft ballistic and hard ballistic protective packages.
The known ballistic protective vests generally have a front part and a back part which are intended to offer protection against stabbing weapons and/or against firearms.
A generic carrier system is known from EP 2 052 632 A1. Here, the carrier system is composed substantially of three components, specifically firstly a ballistic protective vest having a front part and a back part and means for fastening to a human torso. Secondly, the carrier system has a hip belt which can be arranged around the hips of a person, and thirdly, the carrier system has two lateral supports which connect the hip belt to the rear shield-shaped region of the ballistic protective vest, that is to say the back part thereof. Electronic components, for example a radio unit, may be integrated in the back part of the ballistic protective vest.
The hip belt known from the generic document with the lateral supports facilitates the wearing of a protective vest without excessively restricting the freedom of movement of the wearer. Furthermore, the lateral support may if required be designed so as to convert a relative movement, which a person generates between the hip and torso while walking, into an electrical current. For this purpose, reference is made also to EP 1 994 841 B1, which claims such a design.
The protective vest known from EP 2 052 632 A1 in combination with the hip belt has proven to be particularly suitable for military and police uses and applications.
In the case of the described carrier systems, it is particularly essential that these can be quickly abandoned or discarded in an emergency.